122215-Pale Beginnings and Gala Gifts
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 23:47 -- 11:47 CC: Hey Lorcan 11:47 TA: oh.... hello..... 11:47 CC: I'm not interrupting your time with Eribus am I? 11:47 TA: not yet no..... 11:49 CC: Great 11:49 CC: Well... 11:49 TA: but he is sitting right next to me......... 11:49 CC: Tell him I said Hi 11:49 TA: i will i guess..... 11:49 CC: Thanks 11:50 CC: So...hm... 11:50 TA: what..... 11:51 TA: that's.... a lot of.... finish crumbs that.... aren't mine...... 11:51 CC: Because I'm not totally sure how to pose this question 11:51 CC: Or what response I'll get 11:51 CC: But Twelfth Perigree starts soon 11:52 TA: yes i know......... 11:52 CC: What would you like? 11:52 TA: i got invited to aaisha's gala..... 11:52 TA: oh....?..... 11:52 CC: Yeah, at the gala 11:52 CC: I'm working on my gifts 11:52 CC: Felt like I should ask you personally what you want 11:52 TA: oh well i don't know..... 11:53 TA: it's been so long.... since i've been to a gala...... 11:56 TA: i guess it depends.... on what you....'re courting me as..... 11:56 CC: So you've hung around high society before? 11:56 TA: i used to..... 11:56 CC: I don't know what to say about courting you, alright 11:57 CC: Last time, the vascillation wasp from you going idle 11:57 CC: I took it as goading 11:57 TA: that's.... not.... my.... fault..... 11:57 TA: i.... explained myself.... on.... the idling, nyarla..... 11:57 CC: Yeah, my mistake 11:57 CC: Yeah, sure did explain pretty well 11:58 TA: you took everything as gross innuendo..... 11:58 CC: Sorry about that 11:58 CC: It's not like 11:58 CC: I have any interest there 11:59 CC: Anyway 11:59 CC: Talked to your matesprit later 11:59 CC: I think he wanted to ship us pale 11:59 TA: really?..... 11:59 TA: why..... 11:59 CC: Not ship 12:00 CC: But recommended I court you pale instead 12:00 TA: any particular reason?..... 12:00 CC: Because apparently we both need moirails that badly 12:00 CC: That it's obvious to everyone else 12:01 TA: well......... 12:01 TA: uh......... 12:01 TA: if you say so......... 12:02 CC: I know I need one bad, can't even try to lie about that 12:03 CC: And I don't know if you're as bad off as I am 12:03 TA: i've been told that i'm..... 12:03 TA: murdery..... 12:04 CC: Huh, maybee so, hehe 12:04 TA: which explains why heliux is.... afraid of me..... 12:05 CC: Heliux is just antsy 12:05 CC: He bugs out over everything 12:05 TA: i mean......... 12:05 TA: being a purpleblood he.... kind of has.... every right to be......... 12:05 TA: but it still hurts..... 12:07 CC: I've known that troll for sweeps now. He really does bug out a lot, it's nothing personal 12:07 CC: I'll talk to him though 12:07 TA: he's trying to.... get better i think..... 12:07 TA: he actually had a whole conversation with me..... 12:07 TA: without running away..... 12:07 CC: Okay, sounds like he is 12:09 TA: but other than that..... 12:09 TA: he's still.... very..... 12:09 TA: fidgety......... 12:10 CC: Old habits will die hard 12:10 CC: But he's grown accustomed to Aaisha, a fuchsia 12:11 TA: but she's nicer than.... i am i think..... 12:11 CC: That's because we don't all know you better yet, I think 12:11 TA: the only one who trusts me is.... eribus......... 12:14 CC: I will say that I haven't been trusting of too much lately 12:14 CC: But I can extend whatever trust I have to you 12:15 TA: i don....'t.... make a habit of.... trusting trolls i don't.... know...... 12:15 TA: and it's hard to.... trust eribus..... 12:15 TA: but he's.... so kind to me..... 12:15 TA: and i can't help but.... trust him......... 12:16 CC: Yeah, I'm really happy for you to have found him 12:16 CC: Trust is hard to come by 12:16 CC: Especially with all that's happened 12:16 CC: But trusting the right trolls makes all the difference 12:17 CC: And you seem trustworthy to me 12:17 TA: if you think so......... 12:17 TA: i.... mean..... 12:17 TA: eribus seems to.... think so too..... 12:17 CC: I trust his judgement 12:18 TA: so do.... i......... 12:21 CC: I mean, I'm not asking for a feels jam at the gala 12:21 TA: neither am i woah..... 12:21 CC: And I don't want to rush into another diamond without feeling it out first 12:21 TA: that's really forward......... 12:21 CC: Sorry 12:21 CC: I'm not trying to be untoward 12:21 CC: Just, 12:21 CC: I mean... 12:22 CC: We've been talking about it openly 12:22 CC: So... 12:22 CC: I'm just kinda saying, I guess 12:22 TA: are.... you saying that you.... want to.... be my.... moirail?..... 12:23 CC: If we're gonna...trust his judgemant on trusting each other and...being pale 12:23 CC: We can...try it out 12:23 TA: i trust him..... 12:24 CC: Wow 12:24 CC: so uhh 12:24 TA: i don't see why we couldn't..... 12:24 CC: Yeah, buzz 12:24 CC: I guess we're, buzz, doing this 12:25 CC: Okay zzssoo 12:25 TA: buzz?..... 12:25 CC: Sorry 12:25 CC: I buzz 12:25 CC: When, I'm nervous 12:25 TA: oh?..... 12:26 TA: it's okay......... 12:27 CC: Buzzzzthanks 12:27 CC: So I guess 12:27 TA: nyarla please..... 12:27 CC: I can't help it 12:28 TA: it's funny..... 12:29 TA: i don't.... want to laugh but......... 12:29 TA: the buzzing and the insect.... puns.... i just..... 12:29 TA: pfft..... 12:31 CC: Well, I'm glad you can bee so antertained 12:31 TA: pfftheh..... 12:33 CC: Luckily, it's gnat all that hard for me, I've got them buzzing around my head all the time 12:33 CC: Mite seem like a lot, but you won't get borerd 12:34 CC: Weevil see if they ever bug you 12:34 TA: nyarla no......... 12:35 CC: No? 12:35 TA: noooooo..... 12:35 CC: The puns are like moths to a flame for me 12:36 CC: Talking to someone who enjoys them is the bombyx 12:36 TA: nyarla please bee.... serious for a minute......... 12:37 CC: Hehehehe, alright wasp's up? 12:37 TA: we were having a pale moment..... 12:39 CC: Sorry, I got carried away, hehe 12:39 TA: yeah you did..... 12:40 CC: Won't happen again 12:40 TA: somehow i doubt that..... 12:42 CC: I'll try not to 12:42 TA: i'll keep you on track like i'm supposed.... to..... 12:42 TA: don't.... worry......... 12:46 CC: Thanks, I trust that you can 12:46 CC: I can be...hard headed, but I'll listen to you 12:47 TA: i can promise you that.... i'm more hard headed than you..... 12:49 CC: Hehehe, maybe we're equal 12:49 CC: Maybe we'll balance each other out 12:49 TA: we'll see..... 12:50 CC: Weevil 12:51 CC: Sorry, that's one of my more standard puns 12:51 TA: nyarla noooo..... 12:51 CC: That one is down to a reflex 12:51 TA: nyarla please......... 12:52 TA: mm..... 12:52 TA: so..... 12:52 TA: back to what i want for the perigee..... 12:52 TA: i really don't know what.... i would.... want actually..... 12:54 TA: what do you.... want for a.... gift, nyarla....?..... 12:55 CC: Hmm...I haven't thought much on it either 12:55 CC: I believe I told you I wasp a merchant before 12:55 TA: maybe at one point..... 12:55 CC: Well, I've got quite the inventory 12:56 CC: I don't really need baubles and the like 12:56 CC: Though I have plenty if you're interested 12:56 CC: Jewelry and fashion and such 12:57 CC: Fashion is actually one of my favorite things 12:59 TA: i didn't come in to the game with much......... 12:59 TA: just.... with what i had in my sylladex..... 01:00 TA: do you.... have anything.... in the way of elegant hair combs?..... 01:00 TA: i'm looking to impress eribus.... at the gala......... 01:01 TA: and i don't know.... what all aaisha has..... 01:01 CC: You likely have a claim on Antera's hive now, but feel free to come by mine for whatever you may need or want 01:02 CC: And yes, I do 01:02 TA: really....?..... 01:02 CC: Really 01:02 CC: I have a few combs 01:03 TA: thank you so.... much nyarla..... 01:03 CC: Dresses too if you need one 01:03 TA: this means......... 01:03 TA: a lot to.... me..... 01:03 TA: aaisha already promised to help me.... find.... one of hers.... that i could borrow..... 01:05 CC: It's no trouble, we're moirails after all 01:05 CC: Buzz 01:06 CC: And she likely has better dresses than I do 01:06 TA: buzzing.... again?..... 01:06 CC: I seriously can't help the buzz 01:06 CC: I try, I do 01:06 TA: it's fine..... 01:06 TA: i just..... 01:07 TA: am.... amused by it..... 01:07 CC: Buzz 01:07 CC: You're juzzzt gonna make it happen more 01:07 TA: good!..... 01:08 TA: it's one.... hell of a tell.... you've got......... 01:08 TA: almost as bad as eribus's blushing..... 01:09 CC: Heh, as long as I don't play you in poker, I think I'll be fine 01:10 TA: pfft..... 01:14 CC: Hehe, I'm not much a gambler anyway 01:14 CC: I'd be no good at poker 01:14 CC: I am good at fashion though 01:14 TA: i prefer.... throwing.... knives!..... 01:14 CC: If you wanted an outfit or something 01:15 CC: You throw knives? 01:15 TA: that....'s.... my fetch modus, yes..... 01:16 TA: cleaverkind is my strife specibus..... 01:17 CC: That sounds cool 01:17 CC: Your modus sounds better than mine 01:17 TA: until.... you get holes in.... your clothing, yes.......... 01:17 CC: ...oh 01:18 TA: great for ranged attack practice though..... 01:18 CC: Sounds like it 01:18 CC: I wouldn't really know 01:18 CC: Since I use glovekind 01:19 TA: what's your fetch modus..... 01:19 CC: Tangled strings 01:19 CC: I have to fight with a ball of them before I can get anything 01:19 TA: are you a meowbeast..... 01:20 CC: And if I'm not careful I pull them tighter 01:20 CC: No, I'm not a meowbeast 01:21 CC: Though we once had a human who called me Nya 01:21 TA: oh wait..... 01:21 TA: that's right..... 01:21 CC: As in, the meowbeast noise 01:21 TA: you're a ribbitbeast..... 01:22 CC: Only as long as I'm on this planet, luckily 01:22 TA: so you.... won....'t be a ribbitbeast at the.... gala?..... 01:22 TA: good......... 01:23 CC: Yeah, I'm so glad I can return to normal for it 01:24 TA: i....'m.... sure aaisha.... will be happy..... 01:24 CC: I'd have panicked if I thought I couldn't change back 01:24 TA: well that's what i'm here.... for, i think?..... 01:25 CC: I don't know well a pap would have worked since I'm a poison frog 01:25 CC: Also a tiny one 01:25 TA: a tiny frog?..... 01:25 TA: oh dar..... 01:25 TA: dear....*..... 01:25 CC: Yeah, hehe, poison dart frog 01:25 CC: Absolutely miniscule 01:26 TA: at.... least.... you.... actual self is.... tall...., nyarla..... 01:26 TA: your....*..... 01:27 CC: Only five feet and ten inchess 01:27 CC: Inches 01:27 TA: that's a lot.... taller than me..... 01:29 CC: I heard you weren't the tallest, but can I ask just how tall you are? 01:29 TA: ...... 01:29 TA: i guess..... 01:29 TA: aaisha knows..... 01:29 TA: i'm five feet...... 01:30 CC: That's not a bad height 01:30 TA: for any other caste it isn't...... 01:30 TA: for purples that....'s really short......... 01:31 CC: I'm sure you've got a growth spurt waiting 01:32 TA: probably......... 01:32 TA: just........ 01:32 TA: don't tell anyone okay?..... 01:32 CC: Want some royal jelly? 01:32 TA: serios already made fu-..... 01:32 TA: what..... 01:32 CC: It's what bees feed on 01:32 CC: To grow larger 01:33 CC: How queens become queens 01:33 TA: that doesn't sound appetizing........ 01:33 TA: but i guess it couldn't.... hurt?..... 01:33 CC: I kind of suspect it's what made my horns so big 01:33 TA: am i going to be in awe.... of.... your rack..... 01:34 CC: Yes, my horns are huge 01:35 TA: well alright then..... 01:35 CC: Probably the biggest of all of us 01:35 CC: The Jelly may also be why they haven't stunted my growth 01:35 TA: color me impressed then..... 01:35 TA: and i guess i really.... will have.... to try this jelly..... 01:36 CC: It's just a theory that it'll work on trolls, but I hope it helps 01:36 CC: My horns mite just be a mutation 01:37 TA: i appreciate the effort to help.... me though......... 01:38 TA: i'll see what i.... can do about getting you a gift..... 01:38 TA: see what eribus can help me get..... 01:39 CC: I'll bring some to the gala with me, I wasp preparing some as a gift anyway 01:39 TA: oh good..... 01:39 TA: that's perfect nyarla!..... 01:39 CC: It is? 01:40 TA: it is....!..... 01:40 TA: thank you so much nyarla..... 01:40 TA: !..... 01:40 CC: Hehe, you're more than welcome 01:41 TA: <>!..... 01:41 CC: <> -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 01:41 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Nyarla